La conocí en un bar
by Adrian9966
Summary: Elsa conoce a una chica llamada Anna que trabaja como camarera de un peculiar bar de la ciudad. Una busca cualquier excusa para alejarse de su realidad y la otra una nueva y mejor vida. [Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores :D Aquí Adrian9966 escribiendo una vez *léase con de comercial* En esta ocasión les traigo una historia bastante interesante y algo subida de tono ;)

Aclaro que no soy muy bueno escribiendo esta clase de relatos, pero sentí que ya era tiempo para escribir algo así xD Espero que les guste y la disfruten.

*Elsa y Anna no son hermanas en esta historia.

*Historia recomendada para un publico adulto, no necesariamente maduro.

*POV de ambos personajes.

()()()()()()()

Capitulo 1: Un servicio especial

POV ELSA

No se cuanto tiempo llevo manejando, ni siquiera recuerdo a que hora decidí escarparme de esa estúpida fiesta. Espero que mis padres no se molesten, además, ello se lo buscaron. saben perfectamente que odio esa clase de reuniones que solo sirven para alardear y ganar enemigos. Es en estos momentos en los que desearía poder tener mi propio departamento, así no estaría dando vueltas sin sentido por la ciudad.

Por fin un semáforo en rojo, este es mi momento para pensar un poco las cosas, además de checar la hora en mi celular. El reloj marca apenas las 12:30 de la noche, aún es temprano. Necesito distraerme y rápido, podría regresar a casa y encerrarme en cuarto, tomar alguna botella de vino del mini bar de mi padre y esperar pacientemente mi sentencia. Aunque por otro lado, puedo buscar algún bar o algo por el estilo y meterme ahí, pasar el rato y de igual forma, esperar. El semáforo a cambiado, pero me niego avanzar, tengo que calmarme.

En ese momento cuando parece que el cielo a escuchado mis plegarias o quizás solo sea una extraña coincidencia. Justo frente a mi, se encuentra un bar que no luce bastante mal.

" _Al diablo con todo esto"_ , me digo a misma, mientras busco un lugar para estacionarme.

Apago el coche y me miro por un instante en el espejo retrovisor, tratando de acodarme algún que otro mechón rebelde de mi cabello. No se que clase de bar sea, se ve bastante agradable por fuera y por lo que alcanzo a escuchar, tienen música en vivo. Me sorprendo al ver que no hay ningún portero o un guardia en la entrada pidiendo identificaciones o algo así, solo hay un letrero que dice; "Si buscas un lugar para olvidar, este es el correcto". De nuevo pienso que todo esto es solo una extraña coincidencia.

Al entrar al establecimiento, me doy cuenta de que mis sospechas eran verdaderas. Un pequeño escenario donde hay una banda tocando lo que parece ser rock alternativo. El lugar luce un poco más grande de lo que pensaba, hay suficientes mesas y están esparcidas estratégicamente para ocupar cada rincón del bar. También hay una barra bastante grande cerca del escenario y es ahí hacía donde me dirijo. Mientras camino hacía la barra, puedo sentir la mirada de la mayoría de los hombres presentes y de alguna que otra chica que me miran con curiosidad y morbo, creo que fue una mala idea haberme puesto este vestido tan corto.

Por fin llego a mi destino, para mi buena suerte, soy la única persona sentada en la barra. Mientras espero a que el barman me atienda, me empiezo a percatar de algo curioso; solo hay mujeres atendiendo las mesas. No es como si eso no ocurriera en otros restaurantes o bares, pero casi siempre en esos lugares suelen vestir a las chicas de una manera más provocativa, sensual. Pero parece que esta no es la política de este lugar, eso en cierta forma me agrada.

—Hola hermosa, ¿qué te sirvo?— la voz del barman me hace volver a la realidad. En su pecho puedo leer el nombre de "Flynn Ryder" aunque dudo mucho que ese sea su verdadero nombre.

—¿Puedo ver la carta? Es mi primera vez aquí y quiero ver que es lo que ofrecen.

—Por supuesto que si, amor. Aquí tienes, me avisas cuando decidas que ordenar.

Le regalo una sonrisa bastante falsa, no estoy de humor como para que alguien venga y quiera ligarme.

No hay gran cosa que pueda pedir. Cerveza, vino, botana y algunos cocteles preparados pero nada fuera de lo común. Parece que mi noche transcurrirá entre la música rock de fondo y algunos mojitos. Pero antes de llamar al tan Flynn Rydar para que tome mi orden, me percato de algo raro. Al final de la carta, escrito en letras muy pequeñas, alcanzo a leer algo; "Servicio Especial". No hay precio ni nada por el estilo, solo dice eso.

" _¿Qué rayos quiere decir esto?"_ , me pregunto.

—¡Oye!— le grito al barman—. ¿Puedes decirme que significa esto— le pregunto señalado la parte baja de la carta.

Por un instante, él me mira con unos ojos de sorpresa, parece que no es normal que alguien pregunte por ese tal "Servicio Especial"

—Eso es solo para clientes frecuentes, amor. Para ordenarlo, necesitas pagar una buena cantidad de dinero.

No se si sea mi necedad por olvidarme de la fiesta o solo sea curiosidad, pero de verdad quiero saber de que se trata todo esto.

—El dinero no es problema, así que dime de que se trata— le reclamo.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?— le asiento con la cabeza y le lanzo la mirada más pesada que pueda darle—. Esta bien no tienes porque verme así, amor. El "Servicio Especial" consiste en que tú ordenas tu bebida, la que tú quieras, pero esta será preparada personalmente por alguna de nuestras hermosas camareras.

Es en ese instante en el que comprendo de que se trata todo esto. En qué clase de lugar vine a parar. Había escuchado de bares que se dedicaban a ese tipo de negocios pero… Normalmente tenía otra clase de aspecto.

—¿Solo me prepararan mi bebida?— le pregunto con sarcasmo descarado..

—No es lo que estás pensando, este lugar no es de esa clase.

—Entonces, ¿qué clase de lugar es?

—El lugar correcto para olvidar.

()()()()()()()

De verdad que debo estar totalmente loca, no puedo creer que de verdad este haciendo esto. A pesar de que ese chico me aseguro de que solamente vendría alguien a prepararme mi bebida y ya, era más que obvio que algo más iba a pasar, aunque no estaba segura que exactamente.

Mi mente empieza a divagar como nunca antes, imaginando todos los posibles escenarios de lo que se aproximaba. Y tampoco era que el lugar ayudaba mucho para calmarme.

Cuando le pague al barman por el "servicio" una de las chicas me condujo a una parte del bar de la cual yo no me había percatado que existía, estaba atrás del escenario, lejos de la vista de todos. El lugar resulto ser una pequeña habitación en donde había, un mini bar, un enorme espejo, un sofá bastante acogedor y lo que parecía ser un equipo de sonido, todo estaba decorado de tal manera para que pareciera una versión miniatura del bar.

La chica me había dicho que en unos minutos llegaría mi camarera personal a prepararme mi bebida. Mientras tanto yo tenía que esperar sentada en ese sofá tratando de calmar mis nervios. De pronto, escucho como alguien abre la puerta, había llegado la hora.

Mis ojos se abren como platos al observar con detalle a la chica que acababa de entrar; una simpática pelirroja con dos trenzas en el cabello. Su rostro luce nervioso, similar al mío, aunque el de ella esta cubierto de pecas que le dan un aire infantil e inocente. Si lo pensaba bien, parecía yo era la que estaba apunto de ofrecer ese "servicio" ya que esa chica iba vestida de lo más casual del mundo.

—Lamento llegar tarde— de dice algo agitada—. Tenía que atender varias mesas.

—Descuida…— es todo lo que le puedo decir.

—Bien, primero que nada, permítame presentarme señorita; mi nombre es Anna y seré su camarera por el resto de la noche.

Apenas si puedo sonreírle de una manera que no haga ver como una tonta niña rica. Ella también luce nerviosa, pero vaya que si lo sabe ocular.

—Tengo entendido que pidió un mojito, en un momento tendré lista su bebida.

Y es justo en ese momento cuando todos mis temores se vuelven realidad. Con una tranquilidad escalofriante, observo como Anna empieza a quitarse la ropa lentamente. Todo avanza en cámara lenta, intento decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salen, de verdad esa chica planea desnudarse ante mi.

—¿!Qué estás haciendo!?— me levanto de mi lugar para intentar detenerla.

—Descuida, no es lo que tu crees— me dice cuando su blusa ya hace en el suelo.

—¿Y qué se supone que crea que es todo esto?

—Escucha, no soy una prostituta ni nada por estilo, si eso es lo que piensas.

Anna empezó a contarme de que iba todo esto, con el detalle que aún seguía sin ponerse su blusa. El bar no era ningún prostíbulo o casa de citas, ni ninguna de esas cosas, pero ofrecían un servicio de desnudez a cambio de una paga extra para la mecerá que lo hiciera. Todo esto con el fin de hacer que el cliente que pague, tal y como dice el eslogan del bar, olvidarse de todo.

Esto no tenía mucho sentido para mi, aún y cuando Anna me dijo que no todas las chicas tenían permitido hacerlo, solo las que verdaderamente necesitaban del dinero eran las que lo hacían.

—Así tú lo haces por dinero— la cuestiono, tratando de alejar mi vista de sus senos.

—Créeme se lo que estás pensando y tampoco me agrada mucho que digamos el hacer esto, pero de verdad necesito el dinero.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tus padres?

—Me salí de mi casa a los diecisiete años, ahora tengo diecinueve y estudio la universidad. Pero la renta sube cada año y no puedo tener dos trabajos…

—Comprendo, no necesitas decirme más— Y en verdad no necesitaba—. Solo… Prepara mi bebida y acabemos con esto.

Ella me sonríe de una forma que no sabría explicar, entre alegre porque seguramente se llevaría algunos dólares extras y al mismo tiempo, resignada. Yo también estaría así si mi trabajo consistiera en desnudarme frente a una completa desconocida.

—Elsa… Me llamo Elsa por cierto— le confieso, en un intento vago por tratar de tranquilizarla. Ella solo me sonríe.

Una sensual música de jazz se empieza a escuchar de fondo, no se de donde proviene. Ahora soy yo la que intenta controlarse y no ponerse nerviosa. Anna empieza a prepararme mi coctel, moviendo su cuerpo al sensual ritmo de la música. Empiezo a sentir como mis mejillas suben de color, quiero alejar mi mirada del cuerpo de Anna, pero me es imposible. No me percato de en que momento Anna ya solo viste su ropa interior de encaje, es irresistiblemente imposible no verla.

—Aquí tienes tu bebida, Elsa— me entrega el vaso con una coquetería descarada. No puedo abrir la boca.

Por un instante intento seguirle el juego y me dejo llevar por mis más bajos instintos, quiero que esas prendas vuelen de una buena vez. Mi respiración aumenta drásticamente al ver por fin los senos de Anna la descubierto, ¡mierda! son simplemente perfectos. Le doy un buen trago a mi bebida, intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible, pero seguramente me veo como una tonta que intenta disimular su excitación.

Quiero ver más, necesitaba ver más. Anna se acerca peligrosamente hacía mi, noto que sus pezones ya se encuentran duros y quizás los míos también.

—Espero que disfrutes de tu bebida…

Es en ese momento cuando no puedo aguantar más y con un rápido movimiento, logro atrapar sus labios y la beso lo más apasionante posible. Por puro instinto, una de mis manos se mueve en dirección hacía sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente, mientras que con la otra trato de no tirar mi bebida. Ella sigue sin decirme nada, acepta mis caricias y mis besos. Intento ir más haya y tratar de acariciar su parte más intima, pero ella logra detenerme…

—Esto no es parte del servicio— dice entre jadeos.

—Lo siento… Me dejé llevar.

—Eso parece— se separa de mi y toma sus prendas—. Como dije… Espero que disfrutes de tu bebida.

La miro salir de la pequeña habitación sin haberme dicho nada más. Ahora mi mayor temor es que ella no me vaya a delatar y decirle a su jefe que la acabo de mazonear. Le doy un ultimo trago a mi bebida, hago una mueca ante el sabor fuerte del alcohol, es tiempo de que yo también me vaya de este lugar. Pero justo antes de salir, me detengo un momento para saborear mis labios, la mezcla extraña pero deliciosa de mente y otro sabor peculiar… Su sabor.

()()()()()()()

Como era de esperar, mi familia aún sigue metida en la fiesta, la casa esta completamente vacía. En cierta forma me alegro de que sea así, luego de mi loca experiencia en ese bar, lo ultimo que quiero es tener que enfrentarme al regaño de mi padre.

Llego por fin a mi habitación y empiezo a desvestir, notando que mi cuerpo aún sigue excitado por lo que paso en el bar. Me miro frente al espejo, preguntándome cuando había sido la ultima vez que alguien me había puesto así. Vaya que si había pasado bastante tiempo.

" _¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué actué de esa manera?"_ me pregunto mientras entro al baño para darme una buena ducha. _"Rayos Elsa ni siquiera estabas ebria y tampoco te gustan las mujeres"_ , me repito una y otra vez.

El agua caliente se siente también, cierro los ojos trato de recordar a esa pelirroja. Recordar lo sueva de su piel, su respiración agitada pero sobretodo, eso perfectos labios.

" _Anna"_ , es todo lo que se de ella. Que su nombre es Anna y trabaja de mesera en un bar de la ciudad.

Siento como de nuevo mis mejillas empiezan a subir de tono y dudo mucho que sea por el agua caliente. Mi manos empiezan a moverse por si solas, recorriendo mi cuerpo lentamente. Juego con mis senos de una manera que nunca lo habría hecho, ella es la culpable de todo. Mis jadeos cada vez se hacen más intensos, no puedo parar de tocarme, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa pelirroja.

Poco a poco, empiezo a perder el equilibrio, siento que mis piernas me fallan. Estaba teniendo un pequeño orgasmo, ¿cómo era posible? Yo no soy así. Termino de bañarme, cojo una toalla, me enredo en ella y me apresuro a salir del baño. Mi respiración aún esta agitada, quiero seguir sintiendo más, no quiero olvidarla. La excitación y el morbo superan a mi sentido común, no se si ella esta pensando en mi de la misma manera, la verdad ni siquiera se si le haya dado importancia a lo que paso. Pero de algo si estaba segura, al menos por esta noche, yo no iba a olvidarla tan fácilmente.


	2. Chapter 2

ELSA POV

Capitulo 2: ¿Otra ronda?

No puedo decir que me arrepiento por completo de haber conocido a Anna esa noche, de lo que si estoy arrepentida, es de no haberle pedido tan siquiera su numero. No se exactamente para qué, pero no creo que me lo hubiera negado. Solo Dios sabe las veces que pase con mi auto por la calle en donde se encontraba el bar para ver si podía verla una vez más. Una y otra vez intenté tomar fuerzas para bajarme y buscarla, saber si ella aún seguía ahí, verla una vez más y quizás hablar de una manera más… normal.

Por otro lado, mi sentido común me decía que me olvidara de ella, que solo había sido una pequeña aventura de una noche y ya. Pero había algo que me decía que quizás ella también estaba pensando lo mismo, tal vez yo no solo había sido una más de sus "clientes". Pero eso era ilusionarme de más, ¿qué posibilidades había de que eso pasara?

Me empiezo a desesperar, mi reloj esta cerca de marcar las ocho de la noche, de verdad que necesito volver a verla. Me levanto de mi cama, tomo las llaves de mi auto, ni siquiera me molesto en revisar si voy bien maquillada o si mi cabello luce bien.

—Elsa, ¿por qué la prisa?— la voz de mi madre de distrae.

A veces es algo frustrante tener 20 años y seguir viviendo en casa de tus padres. Creo que esa es una de las desventajas de ser hija única, tus padres no se quieren separar de ti o al menos eso pienso.

—Saldré por un rato— le digo a secas.

—Elsa recuerda que tu padre sigue molesto por haberte ido de la fiesta.

—Solo iré a cenar con unos compañeros de la escuela.

Ella me mira con cierta duda, sabe que no soy muy buena mintiendo pero esa mentirilla blanca me basta como para librarme de ella. Solo necesito salir un par de horas.

()()()()()()()

Me maldigo una y otra vez, de verdad fui una estúpida al creer que la volvería a ver. Solo a mi se me ocurre ir a una bar en lunes, sabía que debía de haber venido hace dos días.

Así que ahí me encuentro, sentada en la barra de ese bar, escuchando música de una banda que ni se quienes son, mirando mi bebida una y otra vez y rechazando todo intento de conquista por parte de los hombres que ahí se encuentran. La verdad no se ni que hago aquí, ella no se ve por ningún lado, tal vez hoy es su día libre, tal vez ni siquiera le importe.

—¿Vas a querer otro trago?— la voz de Flynn me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Creo que no, es mejor que me vaya.

—¿Tan pronto? Pero si la noche apenas esta empezando.

—Pues la mía ya esta acabando

Y justo cuando estaba por pagar la cuenta, tomar mis cosas y salir de ahí derrotada, mis ojos se abrieron cuando la vieron entrar, ella estaba ahí, Anna había llegado. No puedo dejar de verla, al parecer se le había hecho tarde, esto lo pienso ya que luce agitada y algo nerviosa y corre desesperaba saludando a sus compañeros.

" _Parece que mi misión no había sido del todo un fracaso"_ , pienso al ver como ella desaparece por detrás del pequeño escenario.

—Supongo que tu noche aún no acaba.

—¡¿Qué?!— de verdad soy tan obvia.

—Tengo que decir que me siento un poco decepcionado, no sabía que te gustaran las chicas, apenas iba a invitarte la siguiente ronda— levanto mis hombros, la verdad no se que decirle— Aunque te tengo una mala noticia, hermosa.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Anna tiene libre los lunes, así que tu "servicio especial" tendrá que esperar.

Sabía que todo esto era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Ya solo me queda esperar a que salga y verla una vez más e imaginarme lo que pudo haber sido una noche excelente. ¡Dios soy tan patética!

Es mejor que tome mis cosas y salga de ahí, fui una tonta al venir aquí. Me estoy haciendo ilusiones que no debería y todo por culpa de una noche de cocteles, excitación acumulada y una chica hermosa. Ella solo busca salir adelante, tener una mejor vida y yo solo busco saciar mis más profundos placeres, solo la quiero para otra ronda más.

Por fin salgo de ese lugar, al final mi misión si termino por ser un completo fracaso. En estos momentos solo quiero estar en mi cuarto y ya dejar de pensar en eso. Pero justo cuando planeo encender el auto y largarme de ahí, alguien toca la puerta del copiloto y simplemente no puedo creer de quien se trata. Bajo el vidrio lentamente y una pelirroja con la respiración agitada esta del otro lado.

—Creí que ya no te iba a alcanzar— me dice algo agitada—. Dejaste tu bolso en la barra.

—¿Bolso? Pero si yo nunca uso bolso— le contesto algo nerviosa.

—¿Enserio?— me mira muy sorprendida—. Flynn me dijo que este era tu bolso y que lo habías olvidado. Así que salí corriendo para entregártelo antes de que te fueras.

" _Maldito idiota"_ , es lo primero al imaginar la sonrisa de burla que a de tener ese tal Flynn en su rostro.

—Bueno creo que he vuelto a cometer un error— me dice algo apenada y con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Cometes muchos errores?

—No muchos, bueno sí, algunas veces. Soy algo distraída y siempre ando divagando, soñando despierta y ese tipo de cosas. Mis padres dicen que esa es mi carta de presentación aunque yo no la veo como tal pero… ¿Te estoy aburriendo verdad?

Suelto una ligera risa ante su actitud infantil, si divaga mucho, pero eso la hace tierna y adorable. Creo que al final no a sido una mala idea que el barman la haya mandado conmigo.

—¿Vas a algún lado?— le pregunto.

—Oh sí, es decir siempre estoy yendo a alguna parte, como justo en este momento, aunque ahorita este hablando contigo… No quiere decir que eso me molesta al contrario, espera, ¿qué? ¿Yo dije eso? Solo vine a recoger mi cheque de pago y de repente paso esto y…

—Entiendo, entiendo, te pregunto por si quieres que te de un aventón.

—Ah no se, mi departamento esta algo lejos…

—Sube— le ordeno, abriendo la puerta del copiloto—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme traído mi "bolso"

Ella me sonríe algo tímida, supongo que no esta acostumbrada a que chicas extrañan le den un aventón así como así. Pero no pasan muchos segundos cuando asiente con su cabeza y entra a mi auto. Me indica la dirección en donde se encuentra su departamento, que si esta algo lejos y empiezo a tomar rumbo. Será un largo camino.

()()()()()()()

No entiendo como rayos a pasado esto. Primero me encontraba en el bar, resignada a que solo vería a Anna por unos instantes y ahora; me encuentro en su departamento esperando a que me prepare chocolate caliente. Tengo que admitir que el lugar es bastante acogedor; una pequeña pero decente sala, una cocina con todo lo esencial, un cuarto y un baño.

Estoy más nerviosa que nunca y tampoco ayuda el hecho de que ahora Anna esta vestida con su pijama, yo supongo que se cambio para sentirse más cómoda o porque simplemente es su departamento y ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Se que no es la gran cosa este lugar— me dice desde la cocina, que se encuentra a unos pocos pasos de distancia—. Pero tiene lo necesario y no es tan caro.

—Yo moriría por tener algo así— _"la verdad"_ —. Tú eres independiente y yo… Bueno… Intento aparentar que soy independiente.

—No tiene nada de malo vivir con tus padres, al contrario, yo desearía regresar a mi casa pero… — veo que duda por un momento—. En fin, no quiero aburrirte contándote la historia de mi vida.

¿Cuál es tu historia, Anna? Me pregunto por qué se habrá salido de casa de sus padres; ¿Una pelea? ¿Necesidad de salir del nido? ¿La expulsaron de casa? ¿Saben sus padres lo que hace?

—Creo que tenemos un problema— me dice algo apenada—. Olvide comprar chocolate esta semana, pero hay una tienda justo enfrente del edificio si quieres puedo…

—No tienes porque hacerlo— de verdad no tiene por que—. No tienes que pagarme nada, yo me ofrecí a traerte y es todo.

Mis ojos no responden, no dejan de mirarla de pies a cabeza, debería ser ilegal vender esa clase de pijamas; un diminuto short que deja poco a la imaginación y esa blusa de tirantes escotada, ¡esto es una locura! Tengo que dejar de mirarla así o me va a echar a patadas de aquí por acoso sexual.

—Tal vez puedo servirte algo un poco más fuerte. Tengo algunas botellas de licor por aquí— señala un pequeño gabinete en la cocina.

—Wow, esta repleto— digo al observar de que tiene botellas de todos los licores habidos y por haber—. ¿Tú los compraste?

—La ventaja de trabajar en un bar, es que a veces hay mercancía de sobra y pues… ¡Buala!

No puedo evitar reírme ante la burda explicación, es decir, no tengo gas para calentar mi comida pero si alcohol suficiente como para una borrachera de tres días. No creo que este mal aceptarle un trago, después de todo, ni siquiera logre tomarme el que me habían preparado en el bar.

Asiento con la cabeza para indicarle de que no estaría mal tomarme una copa. Ella asiente de igual manera, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—¿Qué te gustaría que te prepare?

Esas palabras hacen que me estremezca como nunca antes. No puedo evitar recordar que esas fueron las mismas palabras, o parecidas, que ella me había dicho el día que la conocí.

—¿Puedo pedir un "servicio especial"?

No se de donde a salido eso o de donde he sacado el valor para pedirle semejante cosa. Estoy segura de que ahora me sacara a patadas de su departamento, eso o llamara a la policía. Pero si algo me ha enseñado este día, es que todo puede pasar. Anna me mira con cierta sorpresa, pero no esta molesta, ni tampoco parece querer negarse o ignorarme.

—¿Qué te gustaría que te prepare?— Me lo dice con una tranquilidad que en verdad no puedo creerlo, de verdad esta aceptando.

—Whisky en las rocas… por favor.

Ella me sonríe, asiente con su cabeza y me vuelve a dar la espalda para empezar a preparar la sencilla bebida, mejor hubiera elegido algo más complejo. Ella toma su celular y de pronto se empieza a escuchar una música que me resulta algo familiar. ¿Acaso esta chica sabe como ponerme caliente o es que yo soy una pervertida en potencia? Creo que debe ser mitad y mitad.

Anna se da la vuelta, es señal de que mi bebida esta preparada. Mi vista ahora se centra en su escote, intento controlarme y no lanzarme hacía ella. Puedo notar que su cara ahora luce igual de roja que su cabello, creo que no soy la única que esta disfrutando de este momento.

—Aquí tiene su bebida, señorita Elsa— me sorprendo al saber que aún recuerda mi nombre.

—Gracias…— es todo lo que puedo decirle.

—Espero que la disfrutes….

Esto ultimo me dice al oído y de inmediato siento una corriente eléctrica recorrerme por todo el cuerpo. Los movimientos de Anna me enloquecen, sus caderas me hipnotizan, todo en ella me vuelva loca. Aunque hay algo que me llama la atención, mientras yo intento mantener la cordura y como ella me había dicho; "Disfrutar de mi bebida". Pero ella mantiene sus ojos cerrados, ¿acaso no quiere ver lo que pasa?

Una nueva corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, ahora provocada por el repentino beso de Anna en mi cuello. Ahora es mi turno para cerrar los ojos, ni siquiera noto que mi la canción a terminado. Solo intento disfrutar a Anna… disfrutar de mi pelirroja. Me separo de ella levemente, para así poder mirar su rostro lleno de pecas. Ella por fin abre sus ojos, siento como su reparación esta igual de agitada que la mía. Y como si fuera un acto reflejo, ella me besa. Yo trato de seguir su ritmo, pero Anna esta decidida a llevar el control de la situación, busca mi lengua desesperadamente. Estoy a punto de explotar, quiero más… Exijo más.

Me separo de golpe, ella no entiende lo que pasa. Le doy un gran trago a mi bebida, ya casi no queda nada. Ella no entiende que es lo que esta pasando. Dejo mi vaso en un lugar donde no se pueda caer, aunque la verdad ni me importa. Ahora con mis manos ya libres, la empiezo a acariciar, admirando su perfecta figura. Con mis dedos empiezo a jugar con los tirantes de su blusa, miro que su pecho sube y baja muy rápido, creo que insinúa que es lo que quiero hacer. Ahora es mi turno para llevar la batuta.

De un rápido movimiento, tiro de sus tirantes y sus pechos quedan por fin al descubierto. Son tal y como los recordaba. Escucho un ligero gemido, eso me alienta a seguir, quiero llevar esto hasta sus ultimas consecuencias.

Empiezo a lamer sus pezones, dándole también unas pequeñas mordidas que hacen que Anna suelte ligeros gemidos que hacen volverme todavía más loca. Ella sigue sin hacer nada y la verdad, quiero que siga así. Mientras que con mi boca sigo mordiendo sus pezones, es hora de subir de nivel. Una de mis manos empieza a bajar por su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo. Vaya que si esta húmeda, quizás un poco más que yo. Comienzo a frotar su clítoris muy despacio y eso provoca que Anna suelte un gran gemido… Mi plan esta dando resultados. Inserto dos de mis dedos en su vagina y los empiezo a mover, haciendo pequeños círculos dentro de ella. Mi boca en sus pezones, mis dedos dentro de ella.

De un momento a otro, la situación cambia drásticamente. Con una maestría excepcional, Anna logra quitarme mi blusa y empieza ahora su dominio. Me maldigo internamente por no haberme puesto un sostén más… ¿Sexy? Pero eso no parece importarle a Anna que rápidamente se desase de el. Y de la misma forma en que yo mordí sus pezones, ella también lo empieza a hacer. Aunque hay una enorme diferencia, ya que empiezo a soltar gemido tras gemido. Yo intento devolverle el favor, insertando lo más que pueda mis dedos dentro de ella. Anna parece entender el mensaje y esta dispuesta a "vengarse". Empiezo a sentir su mano derecha bajar peligrosamente hacía mi parte más intima. Desabrocha mi pantalón y mete su mano bajo ropa interior. Sentir sus dedos jugar con mi clítoris es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida.

—Ahora es mi turno…— me dice en voz baja. Yo no se que decirle.

De mi boca se escapa el que quizás haya sido el gemido más ruidoso que haya hecho en mi vida al sentir como uno de los dedos de Anna entra en mi vagina. Ella empieza a meterlo y sacarlo tan rápido como puede… Estoy perdiendo esta batalla. Anna decide que ya es tiempo de aumentar esto e inserta otro de sus dedos, digamos que ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Nuestra respiración se sincroniza, nuestros movimientos también, mis dedos no paran de explorar en interior de esa pelirroja, lo mismo que los de ella.

—Estoy por venirme…— le digo con la voz entrecortada.

—Entonces no pares.

Ella acelera el ritmo, mi cuerpo ya no puede más… Y por fin llego. Suelto un grito ahogado, en señal de que he tenido el que quizás haya sido el mejor orgasmo en mucho tiempo. Pero mi trabajo aún no termina. Antes de perder todas mis fuerzas, acelero mi ritmo, meto y saco mis dedos intento imitar lo que Anna había hecho hacía unos segundos. Ella empieza a moverse al ritmo de mis dedos, también quiere lo mismo que yo.

—Vas a hacer que me venga…— es todo lo que me puede decir.

—¡Hazlo!

Y mis deseos son cumplidos, siento como mi mano se humedece más que nunca. Anna había llegado al orgasmo.

Terminamos exhaustas, ella se recarga en mi, aunque mis dedos aún siguen dentro de ella y viceversa. Intento hacer que mi respiración vuelva a la normalidad, pero me es imposible.

—Espero que te haya gustado tu bebida…

—¿Qué?... Ah sí, la disfrute bastante— le digo soltando una pequeña risa—. Perdóname por haberte hecho "trabajar" esta noche.

—No te preocupes… Si te soy sincera, nunca había hecho algo así en mi departamento.

—Espero que tu jefe no quiera romperme las piernas. No creo que le agrade que una de sus chica trabaje fuera del bar.

—¿Chicas? ¿Qué nadie te lo dijo?

La miro con cierta duda. ¿De qué esta hablando? No se suponía que este era un "servicio especial" que el bar daba en general.

—Pensé que tú y las otras chicas que trabajan ahí, hacía pues… Esto.

—Creo que estás confundida. El bar no es ninguna casa de citas o algo así, solo yo doy este servicio y nadie más.


	3. Chapter 3

Capituló 3: Obsesiones.

ELSA POV

La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas, sentía mi cuerpo cansado, como si hubiera hecho bastante ejercicio y estuviera pagando las consecuencias de ello. Aún así, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería darme cuenta de la realidad, lo que había pasado la noche anterior. En mi cabeza aún quería creer que todo esto había sido solo un mala o una excelente pesadilla, de cualquier forma, muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente que era lo que había pasado en verdad.

Por fin me decido a abrir los ojos y efectivamente, no me encontraba en mi habitación. Tarde un momento para darme cuenta de que me encontraba sola, ella no estaba. En cierta forma me alegraba que Anna no estuviera ahí, y no solo por el hecho de que me encontraba semi desnuda, sino porque no sabría qué decirle o que cara poner. Solté un suspiro de alivio, al menos así podía emprender la huida sin tener que enfrentarme a la cruda moral.

Me levanté un poco para tener una mejor vista de aquella habitación y así poder localizar mi ropa. No me costó mucho trabajo encontrarla, esta se encontraba apilada encima un pequeño escritorio justo al frente a la cama. Pero justo al lado de ella había algo más, era una hoja de papel con algo escrito en ella. Frunzo el ceño por un momento, algo en mi interior me dice que no debo de leer lo que ahí ya hace escrito.

Me armo con un poco de valor y sin salir aún de la cama, me acerco al escritorio para tomar aquella hoja y leerla;

" _Para Elsa:_

 _Lamento no poder estar ahí contigo, pero tengo clases a primera hora y no puedo faltar por ningún motivo. Sé que debes de tener muchas preguntas que hacerme y créeme, me gustaría responder a ellas. Si quieres podemos vernos en alguna otra ocasión para explicarte las cosas, no quiero que me mal interpretes ni nada por el estilo._

 _Supongo que te irás una vez leas esto, así que te contaré un secreto; hay una llave debajo de el tapete de la entrada. Puedes usarla para cerrar el departamento, solo vuelve a esconderla. En el refrigerador hay leche y huevos por si quieres desayunar y supongo que es todo._

 _Cuídate mucho, Elsa._

 _PD: Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu bebida._

 _Anna."_

La carta había sido más relajada de lo que pensé, aunque no estoy segura de que era lo que esperaba exactamente. En la parte inferior de la hoja noté que Anna había dejado su número de celular. De cierta forma me siento satisfecha por lo que acababa de leer, ahora tenía una forma de contactarla en un futuro.

Me levanté por completo de la cama para emprender mi huida del departamento. Me cambié en menos de un minuto, tomé mi cartera y mi celular y eso era todo. Pero justo antes de salir de aquella habitación, me detuve a pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto en irme así como así, después de todo, me estaba yendo sin "pagar" por mi "servicio especial".

Sacudí mi cabeza, saqué algunos billetes de mi cartera y se los dejé sobre el escritorio. No pude evitar sentirme algo culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, estaba pagando por algo ilegal, ¿no? Pero no era momento de ponerme a reflexionar sobre la moral, cultura y esas cosas, tenía que salir de ese lugar y rápido. Por fin salí de la habitación de Anna, crucé la pequeña sala del departamento y me dispuse a salir de este.

 **XXXXXXX**

Mientras manejaba de regreso a mi casa, me mentalizaba para soportar el regaño de mis padres, ya de por si era algo tedioso tener más de 20 años y seguir soportando estos regaños de adolecente. Era apenas en este momento que me encontraba muy lejos de mi hogar, de hecho, me estaba costando un poco de trabajo el ubicarme, no es como si Arendelle fuera una ciudad enorme pero tampoco era un pueblo, fácilmente alguien podría perderse.

Después de conducir durante una media hora por las calles de la ciudad, por fin llegué a mi casa. Solté un suspiro de alivio al notar que al menos mis padres no se encontraban, eso me daría algo de tranquilidad y pensar en una buena excusa de por qué no vine a dormir anoche. Al entrar a la casa, caminé lo más rápido y silencioso posible hasta mi habitación. Por me sentía a salvo, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

" _Me muero por darme un baño"_ , me dije a misma. Así que me dirigí a mi baño para darme una buena ducha, quizás me ayudaría a aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza.

Abrí la llave de la regadera y la dejé así por un par de minutos mientras el lugar se llenaba de vapor, al tiempo de que me quitaba la ropa. Para mi sorpresa, pude notar algunas "huellas de la batalla" de anoche por todo mi cuerpo, vaya que si esa Anna le gustaba jugar rudo. No me molestaba en lo absoluto, pero me agradaría más poder recordar esa noche con más claridad.

El agua caliente caía suavemente en por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos para tratar de recordar con mayor claridad lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Poco a poco pequeñas imágenes regresaban a mi cabeza. Ahora podía ver a Anna con más claridad; la silueta de su cuerpo desnudo frente a mí, sus pechos perfectos, su abdomen plano, ella era perfecta. Estaba tan concentrada en mis recuerdos que ni siquiera me percate del momento en que mis manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, intentando imitar lo mismo que Anna había hecho. Me mordí el labio inferior al notar que me estaba excitando más de la cuenta, no era precisamente mi intención, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en esa pelirroja.

Con una de mis manos empecé a acariciar mis pechos con delicadeza, intentando adivinar como Anna lo hubiera hecho. En mi cabeza circulaban imágenes de todo tipo, algunas de ellas no sabía si eran producto de mi imaginación o en verdad habían ocurrido esa noche, aunque en este punto ya no importaba la verdad, quería seguir recordando, quería recordar como Anna me había hecho suya. No pude evitar soltar un ligero gemido cuando por fin una de mis manos alcanzó mi clítoris, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Mis caricias empezaron a volverse cada vez más lentas. El calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba a cada segundo, me había olvidado por completo del baño y me estaba enfocando en llegar al orgasmo. Podía sentir como mis piernas me temblaban, también como mis pezones se ponían cada vez más duros y mis gemidos aumentaban de intensidad. Mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, me imaginaba a Anna justo encima de mí, rozando su sexo con el mío, haciéndome gritar de la excitación al momento de insertar sus dedos en mí. No podía diferenciar si esos eran pensamientos creados por mi o recuerdos vagos de una noche de copas, pero eso ya no importaba en lo absoluto.

" _¿Lo estás disfrutando?"_ , fueron las palabras que pude recordar de ella.

Empecé a acariciar mi clítoris con más rapidez, mis gemidos se volvieron más constantes y fuertes. Mis piernas me volvías a fallar, podía sentir como estaba llegando al orgasmo, uno provocado por una completa desconocida. Caí rendida ante el shock de excitación, me encontraba jadeando con más fuerza que antes. Anna era la causante de todo esto, había llegado al orgasmo por su culpa.

 **XXXXXXX**

Eran las 2 de la mañana y aún no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía mi cabeza hecha un mar de ideas. Creo que no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que este día me había masturbado pensando en una completa desconocida y también de que ahora me encontraba "castigada" por mis padres debido a mi falta de consideración por no haber llegado a dormir a la casa.

Intentaba distraerme mirando videos en Facebook o revisando algunas noticias de interés, de hecho, no soy muy fan de las redes sociales, si tengo una cuenta en Facebook fue por un simple capricho de mi amigo Kristoff y ya. Pero fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió algo, me estaba obsesionando demasiado con esta, quizás podía encontrar algo de ella por aquí. Aunque pronto descarté la idea de buscarla, yo nunca me había comportado de esta forma, nunca le abrí el corazón a nadie en el pasado, no entendía el porqué ahora esta chica aparecía en mi vida y me cambiaba de la noche a la mañana.

Quizás fue mi curiosidad, morbo o yo que sé, pero decidí buscar su perfil. Me desilusioné un poco al no encontrar nada sobre ella, aunque me pude imaginar la razón del porqué, una chica en su situación debe de mantener un perfil bajo supongo. Pero quería saber algo de ella, así que llevé mi búsqueda a otro nivel, buscando si el bar donde ella trabaja tenía una página o algo parecido. La suerte me sonrió a medias ya que si la encontré, pero al revisarla por algunos minutos noté que no había nada sobre Anna, nada, ni siquiera una mísera foto o algún comentario sobre ella, nada.

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Acaso me mintió sobre su vida? Quizás solo quiere permanecer anónima, no la culparía por eso pero… algo no me cuadraba de todo esto. Y fue ahí donde recordé algo importante, su número, tenía su número de celular. Por la hora podía deducir que el bar estaba por cerrar, pero no me atrevería a llamarla, no soy tan osada como para hacerlo.

Tomé mi celular, abrí la bandeja de mensajes, dispuesta a escribirle algo. MI cerebro estaba a mil revoluciones, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Me estaba comportando como una loca obsesionada, ya no solo era por el sexo, quería saber más sobre ella.

" _Hola… ¿Puedo verte mañana?",_ fue todo lo que le pude escribir.

Envíe el mensaje sin esperar mucho. Tal vez lo vería, tal vez no, pero ya no había marcha atrás, sea lo que me fuera a contestar o también si no lo fuera a hacer, ya no podría arrepentirme en este punto.

Al pasar los minutos me estaba dando cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, me estaba empezando a hacer ideas que no venían al caso, ella no estaba pensando igual que yo. Ella estaba tratando de salir adelante, de tratar de ser alguien en esta vida y yo solo era chica frustrada por no poder salir de esta casa, de este "castillo de hielo".

Pasaron al menos 40 minutos y nada, ni una señal de ella. Fue hasta casi completarse una hora que mi celular vibro; mi corazón se aceleró por un simple mensaje de texto.

" _Mañana en el bar a las 8… Tuya, Anna"_


End file.
